Emily and the Unexpected
by TDM9218
Summary: Emily has to deal with something she wasn't expecting. - This is a little different than the other Emily Owens M.D. fics. Please bare with me, and as always I want to hear what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So this is just a little something that has been running around in my head for a while now. It's going to be a little different than the other Emily Owens fics. Let me know what you think. **

**As always I don't own them. **

Emily was an organizer. She organized everything – heck her files were in the color order of the rainbow and alphabetized. That's how she found herself staring at her calendar that morning in her tiny office/medical supply closet at work worried. She had this habit of tracking her menstrual cycles on her calendar. It helped her to prepare. She could plan ahead. She could manage. And it had been an inordinately long time since she had stocked up on tampons and Midol. So this morning she was flipping her calendar back a month to see just how long. Exactly one week late….. One week wasn't so bad was it? She had been late before, sure it was only a couple of days a couple of times, but still…. It had happened and she was still here and everything was fine.

She decided not to stress it. But throughout her day she kept being reminded that she really should be worried about it. After all there was the patient in ER Bay 6 who had a heart attack, probably a week ago, but she had decided to ignore the "heartburn". Then there was the twenty seven year old who felt a mass in her breast at twenty six and had ignored it until now – and it was 10 times bigger. By the end of the day, she was left with the overwhelming feeling that she couldn't possible ignore this any longer.

She had to take action. She had to be the confident woman she pretended to be at work all day long. That's why she found herself ungracefully bowing out of hanging out with her ridiculously amazing guy. He looked confused and possibly a little hurt, but they weren't really together. So, she wasn't obligated right? It wasn't the right time for her and Micah to be defining their relationship. He had barely started talking to her again, after the disaster that was her one night with Dr. Will Collins, about two weeks ago. Their relationship had started on impulse when he came by her apartment. It was kind of déjà vu, after all that's exactly what Will had done just two weeks before. But with Micah everything just felt different, better. If he was over her and Will then, she definitely should be as well. So she just went along with it.

Going along with it landed her here, in the most embarrassing section of the grocery store ever. She was surrounded by tampons, pads, condoms, personal lubricants, and remedies for yeast infections staring at the home pregnancy tests. It's now or never. You have to do this. You have to know. She coaxed herself into it. She picked up two and then on second thought added a third. She debated picking up some other groceries to cover up the purpose of her clandestine trip to the store but opted for the self-check-out line instead.

When she arrived at her home, her apartment, she tried to convince herself that this was a normal day. She was coming home from work like she had done 1000 times before. She set her bag in the same spot she always did and headed for the kitchen like always. Except normally she would reach for some snack food and sit down to prepare for whatever she had going on tomorrow, but today she reached for a tall glass of water and found herself unable to concentrate on anything but the contents of her grocery sack.

Thirty minutes and three tall glasses of water later she was in the bathroom standing over her sink staring at three plastic sticks hoping that her life was going to go back to normal in three minutes. She was totally unprepared for what happened next. The timer she had meticulously set went off and she began to read the results: two pink lines, a plus sign, the word itself – pregnant. She couldn't believe what was happening. She planned, planned every detail of her life. And it wasn't supposed to end up like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Still don't own the show or characters, but I still wish I did.**

**Thanks for the positive feedback on the first chapter. Hope you continue to read and review and enjoy.**

Emily had sunk to the floor by her bathroom sink holding the plastic stick in her hand. She was reading the word "pregnant" over and over trying to let it sink in. It wasn't working. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there when she heard a knock at the door. She panicked, sprung to her feet hitting her head on the lip of the counter, hid the tests under the sink, and jogged to the door while putting pressure on the sore area of her forehead. She peeked out and saw Micah Barnes. _I thought I told him I was too busy preparing for tomorrow to hang out tonight…,_ she thought.

She opened the door and blurted out, "Micah! What are you doing here?"

His startled quizzical look sent her backtracking. "I mean I thought I told you I was going to be busy preparing for my surgery with Dr. Bandari tomorrow."

"I really wanted to see you. Besides maybe I can help you prepare for tomorrow?" he looked at her hopefully. Then just in case that wasn't enough, "I brought food." He holds up the bag of Chinese take-out he picked up on the way to her place (AJ's one "good" suggestion amongst his strong argument against coming here at all).

She smiled in defeat and allowed him into her space._ I can't have him here trying to prep me for Dr. Bandari tomorrow. I can't even focus._

He grinned and headed towards her coffee table where he happily set up their dinner. "Where are all your prep materials?" he asked confused by the lack of papers and books on the table. Emily was a preparation fiend. _Certainly she has notecards and a procedure order done by now?,_ he thought.

"I haven't really started anything," she replied quickly half absentmindedly as she made her way to the couch with drinks for them both.

He sat back and stared at her. "Emily, what's really going on?" He is willing to be patient, but this is insane. _She needs to make up her mind. I will not wait for her to get over Will Collins again._

"I…. uh….. had something… else… I had to do…. First," she stammers. _How am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant?_

"Uh huh…. What could be more important than preparing to be in the OR with Dr. Bandari for her first V-cuff insertion?" he asked skeptical.

"Well, I uh…. Realized… this morning…. That I'm late." He cocks his head to the side trying to figure out what she was late for. "So…. I needed to go to the store. And then I came home and took the tests. And…. And…. I'm pregnant," she blurted. She was as red as a tomato and she could feel the sting of tears threatening to overflow her eyes. _That's the first time I've said it. That makes it real._

Micah was momentarily frozen in shock. _This is totally unexpected_, he thought. Then he noticed the color to Emily's cheeks and those tears threatening to fall. Those simple observations spurred him into action, so he moved across the couch and wrapped his arms around the gorgeous blonde.

She allowed her head to fall to his shoulder where the tears began to spill.

When she seemed to have stopped, Micah hesitantly asked, "What do you want to do?"

She looked up into his warm, caring, dark brown eyes and whispered, "I don't know." She was terrified that this would be when he pushed her or left, but Micah just nodded.

"We don't have to decide tonight, Em," he said comfortingly. "Let's get you to bed. You look exhausted." He took her hand and lead her to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Still don't own any part of the show. **

Emily woke to the early morning sunlight streaming through her bedroom window wrapped in Micah's warm arms while he gently stroked her hair. For a split second she forgot entirely about the events of the day before. _I could get used to this,_ she thought.

They got ready for work together, prepared, and ate breakfast together. To Emily it felt normal and comfortable. But she knew that it wasn't going to last long. She knew that she needed to tell Will today.

On the drive to work Emily was unusually silent. Micah thought she was worried about his reaction the big announcement of the night before. Reaching across the center console to take her hand, he said, "Emily, no matter what I'm going to be there for you."

"No matter what?" she asked tentatively. _How can he say something like that when Will is still in the picture?_

"Of course." _I can't believe she thought I'd walk away now._

"You know I have to tell Will, right?"

"Will?" _Why would she __have__ to tell Will Collins?_ Then it hit him like a sack of bricks; Will could be the father of Emily's child. In which case what he wanted didn't matter at all. He had gotten so comfortable with her over the past couple of weeks that it hadn't even occurred to him to think about her and Will when she told him last night.

Emily watched the realization hit. She could see the shock and pain all over his face. He took his warm, strong, comforting hand away. They passed the rest of the drive in silence. _It has happened. My worst fear. Micah wants nothing to do with me._ When they got to the hospital, Emily practically bolted out of the car and away from Micah.

By the time she got to the locker room, she was on the verge of tears. Thankfully, she was alone. So she just let them fall. Unfortunately, the first person to walk in was none other than Will Collins. She quickly tried to hide the evidence of her tears.

Against his better judgment, since they hadn't exactly been the closest of friends since she chose Micah over him, Will asked, "Emily, what's wrong?"

"Everything," she managed with a slight chuckle. _How did my life get so screwed up? How could I have been __so __stupid?_

"Oh yeah," Will sounded less than convinced. "What could possibly be wrong? You have a great career, a decent place to live, and supposedly the 'perfect' guy." He was thinking about his own seemingly empty life.

She shrugged. "We have a lot to catch up on. Could we do lunch?" she said hopefully. I really don't want to tell him here and now, but it is kind of the first time we've really talked in the past couple of weeks.

"Sure…," Will hesitantly agreed.

Micah's pain was evident when Emily and Will walked up to rounds together. She couldn't wait to get away from me. Of course he'd be the first person she ran to… he thought full of anger.

Micah and Will kept staring at her, but Emily kept her head down for the majority of rounds. She actually managed to get through rounds without looking at either of them. This of course peaked both Tyra and Cassandra's curiosity.

After rounds, Micah called out to Emily perhaps slightly more harshly than he intended. She jumped a little, but obediently followed after him. _He is after all my superior_, she begrudgingly thought. She refused, however, to make eye contact with him. He hated this; he was already missing their earlier comfort and closeness. He reached out and lightly stroked the back of her hand.

"What do you need, Dr. Barnes?" she manages.

_Dr. Barnes? She hasn't called me that in ages._ "I was just… well… upset about how our morning ended." It seemed weak, even to his ears.

"It didn't seem like you wanted me around. But that's beside the point, we're at work," she scolded him for using his professional relationship with her to discuss their personal issues. "So if that's all…?" she turned to go. He stared after her saddened and confused.


End file.
